Hot runner nozzles used in injection molding systems commonly have a tapered generally pointed tip at the downstream end, sometimes referred to as a pin point tip, which is concentrically disposed with respect to the mold gate for heating the melt stream and facilitating direction of the melt stream through the gate into the mold cavity. As the flow stream approaches and is directed through the gate, substantial turbulence can be imparted to the melt stream. Such turbulence, which typically results in a forceful circular movement of the fluid material about the nozzle tip, can create significant wear to the tip, necessitating periodic shut down and tip replacement. When the fluid flow stream includes glass fibers or other abrasive or reinforcing material, turbulent induced wear is escalated.
To compensate for such wear, heretofore the tips of such hot runner nozzles have been made of relatively hard materials, such as carbide, which substantially increases cost. Moreover, such hard materials can be very brittle and incur cracking or fracture from vibratory forces incurred during the molding operation, resulting in malfunction, mold shut down, and costly repair and replacement.